A large number of benzimidazole carbamates have been described as anthelminths. As most successful representatives there may be named mebendazole and flubendazole both described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,267, albendazole described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,986, oxibendazole described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,952 and fenbendazole described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,791.
The benzimidazole carbamates of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they contain a benzimidazole moiety which is invariably substituted in the 5(6) position with a benzisoxa-, benzisothia-, or indazol radical and in particular by their favourable anthelminthic spectrum.